The bully story
by Justforsmiles11
Summary: This is about three girls. Jade West, Tori Vega and Cat Valentine. A bully, the victim, and the bystander. Each of them have a story to tell about the incident. A story on why they did it, or how, or how they felt. See as the three girls tell the story. only you, can have a chance to read. (I suck at summaries) P.S Victorious never happened
1. Welcome to boarding school

The victims story:

This is my story. The story of how I had been bullied. The bullying stopped, but it taunts me everyday because I am always reminded of what that bully did. And I will never forget because it is still with me. And there is never a cure for what she did. I will be telling you everything. From the first day of school, to the day IT happened.

My name is Tori Vega. I'm now seventeen and this is my bully story.

Flashback:

It was my first day at John Heather boarding school for girls. A high school for girls. Where I would learn how to be a lady, blah blah blah! I got out of the limousine my parents said that I could have, but I don't want. And by the limousine dropping me off, yes you probably guessed it, I'm rich. You have to be to go to this private school. But I don't wanna be rich. I don't want any of this. I am always with a butler or a nanny. I can never be a normal girl. I walked out of the limousine with my bags and suitcases in hand.

I was sent by my parents, who only cared about my untalented sister Trina. They think she's talented, but she isn't. She's a good for nothing... Anyway, I walked through the entrance doors. The girls were so sophisticated looking and beautiful. Some people were there, but I guessed that most of them would be asleep. I don't think I could meet up to there standards.

I checked my guide book. In the book, there was a little slip that had a piece of paper that told me my dorm number. I checked to make sure, yes 772. Number 772. How many floors did this place have?! And even worse, How many students?!

I shaked off that thought and started walking to the elevator.

It was around eight at night. I was tired from the seven hour ride here. But I slowly trudged up the stairs, not bothering to use the elevator. When I got up, i reached into my pocket for the key to the room, then I realized I had dropped my key on the way up. I groaned.

"Open up!" I called, banging on the door.

I heard footsteps then a unlock. The door opened. A girl with long blonde curly hair and pretty eyes opened up. She was in a pink tank top and white pyjama pants. She yawned and stretched.

"What?" She said.

I jumped back, startled by her behaviour. I hesitated then I replied.

"I'm Tori Vega, your new roommate" I said.

"There must be some sort of mistake, I already have another roommate, Spencer Hathaway, so I don't need another" She shook her head "Sorry".

She was about to close the door, but before she did I stuck my foot in the gap. She opened the door back up. She gave me an angry look.

"I am tired, cold, my arms feel like their about to fall off, and I feel rejected by my parents and family, so just let me through that door" I said sharply.

"Feisty! I like it, come on in. I'm Emma, Emma Gardener. Welcome to the rejected club" she let's me in.

I set my bags down on the empty bed. she goes back to her bed. There was silence and I assumed that she fell asleep.

"You know" she starts.

I jump back. I turn around to see her sitting on her bed.

"You startled me!" I exclaim. She just shrugged and continues.

"You know, we haven't gotten a new student in a while. I'm glad we get some new faces. I'll give you some more tips about this place in the mourning" she starts to snuggle back under the covers.

"Wait!" I say.

She sits back up.

"What about the other girl? Spencer, where is she?" I ask.

"Don't tell anyone" Emma whispers, "but she is across the street at the boarding high school for boys to see her secret boyfriend".

I nod and go back to unpacking.

"Also, her brother, Beck, lives there. Now don't ask me anymore questions. I want some sleep" she is now sleeping. I change into my pyjamas and crawl under the covers. Wondering what my first day would be like...


	2. Advice

I woke up from having a good night sleep. The birds chirped so freely. I got dressed into my school uniform. Emma gave me an extra key and we were about to go until...

"Sorry I'm late!" A girl rushed through the door. She had green eyes and brown hair. Very pretty but her hair was all messed up and her clothes were recked.

"Spencer! Where were you" Emma scolded.

In a nicer voice Emma replied " you missed our new visitor! She is our roomie now. Tori Vega."

"Sorry, I got lost through the woods early this morning then while I was eating a granola bar, three squirrels and one chipmunk started chasing me" Spencer said "And nice to meet you Tori Vega".

she put our her hand for me to shake. I shook it back. We returned smiles.

She went to the bathroom. Half an hour later she came out in uniform. Her hair was high up in a ponytail and she was wearing black high heels.

"you look good!" Emma says "But everyone knows you are just wearing this for your parents. If you could you'd wear whatever you wanted too" she says.

"You look really good" I add as we walk out the door and lock it behind us.

Once we are in the hallway I look at my schedule.

"I have dance first" I say.

"cool me too" says Emma.

Spencer gives us a sorry look.

"I have quantum physics" she says sorrily.

To to change the subject and start a new conversation, Emma starts talking.

"Ok" Emma told me " let us give you some advice about stuff". We start walking down the hallway.

"ok, to fit in, be polite. But not to polite. But polite enough so they like you, but not to polite so they'll dislike you. You get what I'm saying here?" Spencer says.

I confusedly, shake my head. She was so confusing there.

"ok, Tori, let me tell you an actual tip. Its study hard. The teachers like a student that study's hard and is smart and learns" Emma says "do you think you can handle that?"

I nod my head.

"I was a top student at my old school" I agree. Sometimes, I think.

"out of my way!" I here a voice. It wasn't talking to me, but was only a few feet away. Emma and I turn around to see a fairly pretty girl but with black hair and blue hair dyes. She was screaming at some girls to move out of her way, punching and kicking. I start to grow more scared and scared. We move out of the way before she gets to us.

"Oh and one more thing, don't get on Jade's bad side" Emma says sternly.

"I'm guessing she is Jade" I say cowardly while pointing at the tough girl.

Emma just nods.

"Don't point, Tori! That's rude!" She tells me.

I nod back and we walk to class.

I did not want to get on her bad side, but I guess fate had other plans for me.

After a few weeks, I started to fit in. Turns out Jade was in a lot of my classes. She was really good at all of them, except for social studies.

But the worst thing of all happened, the social studies teacher assigned me to be her tutor.


	3. The bullying begins

I push myself off the ground. I had tried to tutor Jade for a math quiz. She didn't listen to a word I said and I ended up being smashed onto the ground because she had flunked. It's not my fault she didn't listen to me! Why does she have to be mean to me?! Anyway. I get up and brush the dust off of my shoulders and carry on walking down the hallway. People were staring at me and whispering to their friends and groups or teams or clubs.

Why were they looking at me?

I was suddenly grabbed my the wrist and pulled into an empty room.

"Ow!" I yell.

I turn to see Emma and Spencer.

"What was that for?" I ask.

They glance at my eyes.

"You really don't know what's going on do you?" Spencer questions.

I shake my head. Emma takes a deep breath.

"You better sit down" she starts.

I sit down in an empty seat.

"Jade has been spreading rumours" Emma continues.

"About you" Spencer adds.

I just stare at them blankly. I start to tear up. I was bullied in the past before, but I didn't want that to happen again.

"Like what?!" I demand "do you believe her?!".

"Of course we don't!" Emma tells me.

"what did she say?!" I repeat.

"Things" Spencer says.

"Like what?" I answer.

"Like, you were the reason she failed, you weren't smart yourself, you are ugly and no one should like you because you are the worst person on earth" Emma whispers.

"She really said that? I thought that people would be nicer then that! She is such a bi***! Why would anyone say anything so horrible about someone else!" I scream out.

"well Jade is like that, but shes just saying that because she's jealous of you" Spencer agrees.

Emma comes to me and hugs me.

"You ok?" She asks.

"yeah" is all I manage " thank you, for being my friends, and welcoming me when no one else would".

"Of course" Spencer and Emma say together.

When I go to class, I completely forget Jade was in it. I just calmly sit down and pretend like nothing happened. She sits behind me though. I just ignore her.

She keeps throwing notes into my hair. I take them out of my hair and read them. PI start to cry when I open them. They said things like:

You don't deserve life!

And

everyone is way prettier then you, you're a liar, everyone knows it!

I just crumple them up and pretend they didn't hurt, or get under my skin in anyway. But the truth is, they did. I wipe away my tears and put the notes in the garbage. They hurt so badly. On the way out of class, Jade pushes me to the ground and my books fall. She steps on my leg really hard. I cry out, but no on was their to see what had happened. She kicked me in the nose which had caused it to bleed.

So I had a bloody nose and a badly hurt leg. She leaves me there on the ground. I just stay there and hold my leg for a while.

When the pain died down a tiny bit, I try end to get up. I winced at the pain in my ankle but I couldn't just stay there on the ground, I got my books and things, limping back to my dorm. Spencer and Emma were out by the time I got back, they had something to do in town.

I walked to the bathroom and took some tissue paper to wipe away the blood. It had stopped bleeding and the blood had dried.

That night, I cry myself to sleep. My ankle still really hurt but I just tried to sing it away.

I sniffle and cry a few times during the song but I keep singing. Singing always calmed me down and made me feel better.

_You with the sad eyes_

_Don't be discouraged_

_Oh I realize_

_It's hard to take courage_

_In a world full of people_

_You can lose sight of it all_

_And the darkness inside you_

_Can make you feel so small_

_But I see your true colors_

_Shining through_

_I see your true colors_

_And that's why I love you_

_So don't be afraid to let them show_

_Your true colors_

_True colors are beautiful,_

_Like a rainbow_

_Show me a smile then,_

_Don't be unhappy, can't remember_

_When I last saw you laughing_

_If this world makes you crazy_

_And you've taken all you can bear_

_You call me up_

_Because you know I'll be there_

_And I'll see your true colors_

_Shining through_

_I see your true colors_

_And that's why I love you_

_So don't be afraid to let them show_

_Your true colors_

_True colors are beautiful,_

_Like a rainbow_

I slowly drifted off to sleep.


	4. Alone

The next day I get ready for my classes. Today was a day where you could pick one class and be there the whole day. Of course, I choose music. It's the best thing ever. My ankle is still throbbing but I shake the pain off and get to class.

In class:

I sit down in the circle of seats, in one of the empty chairs. well, guess who walks on, Jade. Why did she pick music? Doesn't matter. I sigh heavily and just look away so she doesn't see me. But I was too late.

"Oh! I didn't know you were in my class!" She says. She sits in the seat next to me.

The music class starts.

"Hello everyone! I'm so glad you all have chosen music, now to get warmed up, we will need a few volunteers to sing just to get the whole music spirit" Mrs. Davis introduces "Anyone?".

I look around, no one raises their hand. I look down, hoping she doesn't pick me.

"How about you Tori?" She asks.

Sighing, I get up and walk up front. I think about what I'm gonna sing, then I have one.

I walk over to the music teacher and whisper the song in her ear. She walks over to the piano and starts playing. I get ready and start to sing.

I can hold my breath  
I can bite my tongue  
I can stay awake for days  
If that's what you want  
Be your number one  
I can fake a smile  
I can force a laugh  
I can dance and play the part  
If that's what you ask  
Give you all I am

I can do it  
I can do it  
I can do it

But I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
'Cause I'm only human, yeah

I can turn it on  
Be a good machine  
I can hold the weight of worlds  
If that's what you need  
Be your everything

I can do it  
I can do it  
I'll get through it

But I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
'Cause I'm only human, yeah

I'm only human  
I'm only human  
Just a little human

I can take so much  
Until I've had enough

'Cause I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
'Cause I'm only human, yeah

i finish, looking up at the crowd of classmates. I'm surprised that people even clap. I hear people say stuff like 'she's better then I thought' or 'wow! Her voice is beautiful!'. I'm happy they said that, it makes me feel better.

the only one who wasn't clapping was Jade.

After the day was done, I was super tired and I went to my dorm.

Emma was standing in the middle of the room, clearly annoyed and angry, and she was tapping her foot. She looks up at me. Her eyes narrow and glare.

"You!" She says.

I just give her a confused look.

"oh don't play innocent with me!" she yells in my face "I know you were the one who did it!".

"What did I do? What are you talking about?!" I question, also getting annoyed.

"You told everyone that Spencer was visiting the boys boarding school across the street!" Emma shouts.

"What?! No I didn't?! Why would you believe that?!" I shout back.

"You were the only other person I told !Spencer was really hurt. Tori. She gets bullied and she doesn't want it to happen from her friend" Emma explains.

A anger rushes within me. She didn't know true pain! Or how being bullied really was like! She had no right to say that to me!

"you know what Emma! Spencer doesn't know how it feels like to be bullied! All my life, I've been pushed around! Mistreated, abused! even here! Jade that monster, she bullies me! When you and Spencer were out shopping, Jade twisted my ankle badly, and gave me a bloody nose, my leg almost broke!" I yell.

"Tori I.." she starts.

"My parents" I continue "they don't care about me! that's why they sent me here! They only want my sister! They think if they send me away, they will forget about me, and I will forget about them! You don't know true pain! None of you do!".

"If you wanna blame me, fine I don't care!" I storm out of my dorm, going to cool off.


	5. It happened

So, I was at Chemistry class, one of my afternoon classes. I was paired up with Jade. I really hated it but I had to deal with it.

"so that's why our project worked" I tried explaining to Jade.

She just stares at me blankly "whatever!".

I roll my eyes and go back to writing notes. The bell rings and I close my note book and walk out.

I hear some girls snicker and laugh behind me. I turn around, I see them pointing at me. I just close my eyes to hold back tears. Then I keep walking.

Jade comes up to me.

"Um... Do you want help with the project? I can tell you how it works?" I say.

She just glares and pushes me to the ground, twisting my leg. I cry out in pain. I see Emma rushing over to me. She bends down beside me. By now, everyone was watching.

"Tori, Tori! Your leg, it's all bruised and swollen!" She shrieks.

She gets up and looks at Jade.

"You dumb, bitchy bastard!" She screams "You have been nothing but cruel to Tori! What has she ever done to you!".

She comes over to me again.

"Come on, let's get you to the hospital" she says calmly. I nod.

At the hospital.

"well Mrs. Tori, you've badly injured your leg. How did this happen" he examines.

Emma gets up from her seat.

"I know. Jade West, she did it" Emma explains "Jade West, Tom West's daughter. Ton West, who owns West Mechanics".

"I see, I will speak with Mrs. West about..." The doctor starts.

"There is no Mrs. West, she died" Emma says.

"Oh, so I will tell Mr. West" the doctor continues.

When I came back to school, two days later.

When I was walking to class, Jade looked especially angry at me. I had crutches and a cast. I didn't want to anger her.

"You little brat!" She screams at me "you had to tell my dad".

"I didn't!" I say innocently

"save it!" She yells. She grabs me and tosses me to the ground. Pain courses through my spine. She comes over and stomps on my legs. I scream so that all of the United States could hear me. I cry so hard that my eyeballs drain. The pain is so intense! I just feel like I'm about to burst.

but then, I can't feel my legs. But I can still feel pain.

"Help!" I shriek "Help! Get this stupid bully off of me!" I cry even harder then I already was. "Please?" Then my voice doesn't work anymore, and I start to feel whoosie. Emma and Spencer come over and they burst into tears. I probably looked horrible.

the teacher pried Jade off of me.

"what hurts?! We can help!" Spencer tells me.

"I can't feel my legs" I say weakly.

The last thing I remember is the sound off the ambulance.

end of flashback. **(remember, the story was a flashback from the victim)**

Now, after two years, I still hate that girl. i will never forgive her for what she did. It haunts me every single day, and will never go away.

Flashback:

I was in the hospital room. I woke with a start.

Still crying, I ask "what's wrong? Why can't I feel my legs? What's happened to me?"

The doctor closes his eyes, and took a deep breath. He opens his eyes and says in a voice, almost like a whisper

"You're paralyzed".

the next week, was my first day back at school. As I went through the door in a wheelchair, everyone was staring and whispering. I just held my head up high.

"I don't care! What you think of me" I speak loudly "I know that you all hate me, but you know what? I don't care!". I just roll off.

then Jade start walking up to me. I try to turn around and wheel away, but I can't. I start to panic, fear rushing up my spine. I start to cry.

"Get away from me!" I scream at her.

"I just wanna ask, what happened" she tells me.

"What happened? What happened?! You are a monster! A beast! i don't know why you can do such thing to people!" I scream.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

Anger boils within me.

"You idiot! You really are dumb, aren't you! You did this to me! You gave me a bloody nose, spread rumours about me, said awful things to me, gave me a twisted ankle, a badly bruised and swollen leg that really hurt, punched kicked and abused me!"

I glare at her, I see in her eyes that she is only listening, doesn't care.

"And you paralyzed me!" I now am fully crying "You paralyzed me! I can never walk or run, play sports or stand up by myself! I can't do anything! I can barely move around for pets sake!"

I say showing her, by trying to wheel away. But can't. I don't care if she wants forgiveness or if she doesn't care.

I just turn around, and wheel away.

End of flashback.

after that day, I had been paralyzed. I don't care about what I said to Jade. She deserved it. Even if I did say mean things to her, nothing I ever say or do, will be as bad as her paralyzingly me.

I had to quit soccer, dance, the swim team and sports all together. I started to sing in public, because of my emotions, and I became a popstar. But being a popstar is hard being paralyzed though.

This is my story, the victim's story. And now you know, what had happened to me.

She owes me a dept, that she will never be able to repay.


	6. Beginning to Jade's side

The bully's story.

I know what I did was terrible. I was angry, jealous, mad, frustrated, but I swearing didn't know it old lead to that.

She never forgave me, and I don't blame her.

my friends told me to stop, they knew this would get out do hand and one, or both of us would get hurt. But I didn't listen to them.

I didn't listen to anyone.

Sometimes, I wake up at night. After a nightmare, I can hear Tori's cries of pain and suffer. It haunts me and will continue to haunt me to my end.

this is why, I did the horrible things I did. I didn't mean for it to get this far.

This is what happened.

Flashback: Same night that Tori came to the boarding school.

My name is Jade West. My father owns West Mechanics. It's a very rich and successful company. I live in a girls boarding school, to become a lady. Its a school where only rich girls go.

And my mom, we really don't like to talk about her, I might soon, but not now. I haven't told anyone. Because I don't have a friend that I know I can trust all the time. My friend Snow, usually, but just not with this.

I was out for a walk. I was just dumped by my boyfriend, Jack. I was walking back from the boys boarding school when I heard rustling in the autum leaves.

I hid behind a tree and looked around, scanning the area. I saw a figure, Spencer? I don't know, she was running across th street, to th boys boarding school.

I slowly walked up the steps of the school, my muscles aching from the long night. I take a deep breath and sniff the cool night air before walking inside.

Instead of ratting her out to the principal when I got back, I just shrugged it off and walked back to my dorm. It was on the fifth floor.

when I got back, I looked under the welcome mat for the key. It wasn't thee. Tiredly, I wiped away the mascara off my face and banged on the door.

"Open up! Arielle! Open up!" I shout. My roommates are Arielle MacLennan and Snow Blanchard. They are the The two most popular people in school, after me of course. It's because we're all extremely rich, even more then everyone else in the school.

The door creaks open.

"What?!" Arielle yells in my face.

"where is the key? It's not under the mat" I explain.

"Typical Snow. Out for the night and took the key" Arielle mutters to herself.

She just leaves the door open and climbs back into her bed, putting on her pink sleeping mask that says Beauty Queen.

"Let me get my beauty sleep" she says, before drifting off.

Snow was easier to talk to then Arielle. Snow listened to people in a more understanding way. If I wanted to talk to Arielle about something, she would just judge you.

Snow is popular because she is gorgeous, with her fair skin and long black hair, but she is also one of the nicest girls in school. When we're mean to people, she makes sure that hoes to a stop.

I walk inside, closing the door and changing out of my clothes into a dark purple tank top and black shorts.

I climb into bed, not bothering to put on the covers. I fell fast asleep without any hesitation.

**I'm sorry it was short. Hope you enjoyed. **


	7. flashbacks

let me tell you a bit about my past. about my family, have the reason I did what I did.

I was born on December 16th, 1998 to a wealthy family. They named me Jadelyn Diane West. My parents said I looked like a goddess dropped from the sky. My parents, Thomas Francis West and Angelina Josephine Beauregard. The day I was born was on the toughest storm of the whole winter. But with my late birthday, I was always the youngest in my grade.

I grew up in a big mansion with three siblings. My eldest sibling, a brother, Joseph Nate West is now 25. he is a lawyer that works high up in the government. one of the only times i get to see him are on Christmas and special occasions or if our family somehow ends up in court. i didn't know him that well, but i still love him equally as all my other siblings. when i got in trouble, or someone would pick on me, him and both my older siblings had my back.

The second oldest, Cailyn Belle West, is a beautiful singer, dancer, actor and musician. She is 21 and has appeared in many different TV shows plays and movies. don't tell any of my other siblings, but i look up to her the most. she isn't my favorite i guess, i'm not sure, she just really inspires me and when i was young, i wanted to be like her. When i had the time, i would play with her the most. play dress up and sing with her.

and finally, our younger sister, Anastatia Sapphire West. Anastatia was named after our great grand mother Anastatia Marie Bourseiller. But as ignorant as she is, she likes to go by Sapphire best but we sometimes call her Annie. [just to get her annoyed with us and to wind her up]. She just turned fourteen. she is now struggling big time with school and social life. i feel really close to my younger sister. she always counts on me.

Now is the time to tell you about mom. Angelina. Right after little Sapphire was born, she was maybe a year old. I was 3, Cailyn was 7 and Joseph was 11. Our mother left on a trip, she said she had to make things right.

I remember a small memory.

"mommy don't go!" I screamed at her.

she smiled at me, tears in her eyes. she bent down and gave me one last hug.

"i love you Jade. i have to go, i have to make things right. but i'll be back before you know it, Shhh" she said trying to calm me down.

she gave us all a hug and kissed my father goodbye. now don't ask me what she meant when she said 'make things right' , i don't know. I remember a vague memory of her warm bright glow, her touch on my skin. she left, mom was coming home from her trip, she had to cut it short because she had fallen extremely ill. but on her way back, she crashed and she died instantly.

Growing up without a mother is so painful. I never knew why she had left. we all didn't know.

when we got the letter informing us she had died, we were all woken up and we went downstairs to see father tearing up. we were rubbing our eyes from exhaustion. we were still in our nightgowns or nightwear.

the baby was in her playpen. she was standing up, leaning against the playpen, looking at us. normally she would be laughing, but today she wasn't even smiling. she knew something was up.

"what's wrong daddy?" Cailyn asked.

he didn't answer, he kept on reading. Sadness growing into anger, then depression, then anger again.

My father was angry and outraged at the letter. he ripped it into shreds. He screamed and kicked the walls and punched at the furniture. Father told us to go up to our rooms immediately. Joseph took Cailyn and I's hand and Cailyn reached down to pick up Sapphire in her free arm. In tears, we all went up to stay in Joseph's room for the night.

after my mother's death. I felt more and more pressured and not confident. In middle school I was very anti-social. Barely any friends except this girl, Spencer. she was my friend, then she betrayed me. I was sent to a all girls school at the end of junior high and i told myself, you are better then this Jadelyn West. You can make it.

I was the most beautiful, talented and popular. my life had changed.


	8. Emotions

I woke up the next mourning. I was all grumpy and my back ached. I had defienetely woken up on the wrong side of the bed. I brushed my hair and got into my uniform early even though it was only 6:30. My dad said he wanted to tell me something important.

"Jade!" I hear someone call as I walk through the hallways.

I look around to see Cat, being trampled by the crowd but she still was trying to make her way over to me.

"what does she want?" Arielle asked snootily. She pulls her purse up more so it's resting on her right shoulder. They didn't know about my secret. I shrug.

"I have no clue" I lie.

I try to walk faster because I don't want to talk to her.

"Jade!" I hear Cat and she caught up with us.

she straightened her hair, so that the strands that had come loose were secure. Then she looked at Arielle, then at Snow.

"Can I have a word alone with Jade?" She ask politely.

Say no Arielle I prey.

"Um sure dweeb" Arielle snootily says as she walks away. Clicking her high heels.

No no no! I groan.

"Hi!" Cat says cheery.

I force a smile.

"Hi" then I become serious "what do you want?".

"In the past I know we had our issues but.." She starts.

"Issues?! You killed my mother!" I accuse her.

"What?! How?!" She snaps back.

I growl at her "the night that my mom died, she was coming back from visiting your dad!"

She glares and crosses her arms.

"You mean our mom!" Cat argues.

I want to rip her head off.

"Out of my way!" I scream and push her to the side. Then I stomp down the hallway going to my 2nd class of the day. I didn't once look back to see Cat's reaction.

Right now you must be 'Wait! What's going on?' I have to admit I didn't tell you the whole side of my flashback. You see, my mom wasn't coming back from a business trip the night she died. She was coming back from visiting Cat's dad. Mom had an affair. Cat's mom was also my mom. So Cat and I are half sisters.

I walk into class barley before the teacher walks in. Ugh Stupid Cat! Then I scrambled to my desk then I noticed someone new.

"Um you are in my seat!" I tell her.

She looks up. She is actually pretty!

"sure I'll move" she got up and moved. Then when she left I wiped the seat then sat down.

"Ok class settle down!" The teacher, Mrs. Beaudroit said. She shhed us and then got out a book.

"This is a classic" she tells us "Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice. you will all have a copy by tomorrow and we will be reading. But for now, pull out your notebook and write a 5 page prediction about what the story will be"

I roll my eyes and put my feet on top of my desk.

"Ughh!" I groan so that everyone in the class could hear me.

Arielle puts away her nail file and snottily agrees "yeah! A classic, classically boring!".

Everyone laughs and Snow just shakes her head. I heard her mutter "sometimes I don't know what to do with you two"

Then it turns out the new girl was in quite a few of my classes. She was ignorant and annoying in all of them. But pretty good at school. That's what I hated. Pretty and smart. What was I? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. All of my siblings had special talents and they all turned out to be great people. My dad sent me away to boarding school because he couldn't find any use with me.

I found out the new girls name was Tori after a few days. What does the name Tori mean and it's sounds so familiar. Then it clicked. That's why it sounded so familiar. My aunt Tori. She had told me what the meaning had meant.

someone of great nature, beauty, ediquette, and intellegent. often reffered to in the sense of a godlike being. That's what my aunt had said, but I'm sure she just found it off of somewhere on the internet and didn't put that in her own words.

but the worst thing of all, Tori was assigned my Social Studies tutor!


	9. Anger

"Ugh you're hopeless!" I scream at Tori "how are you a tutor?".

I storm out of math class and push Tori to the ground. That little brat made me fail that stupid math test that counted towards my finals! I hate that bitch. Why did she have to move here.

Then I get an idea. A horrible great idea. An idea that only the most evilness minds could get. The worst ever blackmail. Yes this was a good idea, a marvellous idea.

I run to find Arielle.

"You belong with me!" Arielle screams/screeches/ sings as I walk through our dorm door. She was singing karaoke since she had nothing else to do. I shut the door loud. She jumps up and pauses the game.

"What's wrong Jady?" She asks me, looking at me worried.

I try to keep my anger at Tori down. I put on my innocent face and frown a bit. A fake puppy dog frown. I motion her to come forward. She walks towards me. Arielle takes my two hands and swings them around.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

"You have to promise to keep it a secret" I tell her, even though I know that if I said that, she would spill it to all of the school. Exactly as I planned.

"I promise" she lies. She pinky swears with me but one of her hands are behind her back. She crossed them.

"Ok, here it is..." I start. She leans in as I whisper in her ear.

The next day, the rumour had spread like a forest fire. Everyone had made up there own side of the rumours as well and everyone was mad at Tori. I saw her walking down the hallway, looking confused at everyone. She caught my eye, I smirked, and I think she got the picture that I had something to do with it.

I just keep on walking to class like nothing was happening. I had class with her next, so I just waited for her to go in and I sat behind her.

Arielle passed me a note because she was sitting next to me. I open it up.

What are you gonna do to her? -Ari

I ripped some pieces of paper out of my journal to show Arielle and I wrote stuff on the pieces of paper.

Then, I threw them into Tori's hair. By the actions she's doing, she didn't like it. She didn't like it one bit.

when class ends, Arielle told me to push Tori onto the ground. I said I'd do it, so I went up to her and push her down. I stomp on her leg and she cries out. While I'm doing this, I think of all the things that hurt me, and I challenge that through my anger.

Arielle chuckles and I do a evil smile and cross my arms as we walk away, leaving Tori on the ground.

"Well done Jadey! Let's go get some ice cream in town. Then finish off at Garage!" Arielle says.

"Wait!" Snow calls towards us "why did you do that to Tori?".

Arielle's smile disappears. Arielle, Snow and I used to be really close as you know. But, she's been hanging out with other people and talking to us less now.

"Because I wanted to" I say, angry that she doesn't understand. She's siding with the enemy.

She looks like she's about to cry.

"Why would you do something like that? I don't even know you anymore!" She screams as she runs away crying to her new friends, Amber and Vanessa.

I shrug it off and turn to Arielle.

"Whatever! Come on, Ari, let's go" I say snootily as we walk out of the school.

Whatever


End file.
